Karren
by UnhealthyGyllenhaalic
Summary: A KayEff Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **For anyone new to the story, a brief background: The Agency is a secret government planning to take over the world. Kyle is forced to work for them again and again. Kyle Fletcher: Heath Ledger. Darren Turner: Johnny Depp. Kyle's wife, Jennifer: Michelle Williams. Alex Montgomery: Jake Gyllenhaal. This is a Karren story, but Kyle/Alex WILL be involved. Alex has disappeared for three months and Kyle has the perfect little life he wanted. Darren and Kyle were supposed to be against each other during this time, but I'm not keeping with that. Anything more will be explained in the story.

I chose this category to stick it because I didn't know where else to post it.

* * *

**ONE; With a Dream**

Kyle sat up straight in bed, heart pounding and his hair matted to his forehead from sweat. He was breathing heavily as he glanced around the dark room. He relaxed when the room remained empty. There were no agents busting down the door like there had been in his dream. It was just like him to be having dreams like this after months of peace. As far as he knew, the Agency was out of his life. He looked over at Jenny lying beside him, but she remained asleep. He didn't usually bother her anyway. They _were _nightmares, but he didn't thrash around in his sleep to wake her up. He threw the covers back and got out of bed, needing to get up and around because sitting there still started making him think about the dream and then he might actually see agents busting down his door. Everyone but him would know that they weren't really there.

He was crazy. Because of the way he was raised, but things had just gotten worse after his psychotic breakdown in Russia. Being the boss of the Agency branch in Moscow had gotten to his head and it had taken a hard beating from Darren to knock him back to his senses. Except he hadn't returned to his senses. He had remained in a comatose-like state for eight weeks. His doctor, Wes Stevens, had only okayed his release because agents had raided the hospital he had been cared for at, killing almost everyone. Which was how Wes had gotten pulled into this life.

After standing there for a moment like a moron, Kyle decided to leave the bedroom and head downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, flipping the light on as he passed the lightswitch. He walked over to the fridge, noticing the time on the stove as he passed: 6:04 a.m. Earlier than he wanted to wake up, but he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep after the dream he had. He grabbed a pudding cup out of the fridge then walked over to the table and sat down.

And as he sat there, he started thinking about his dream. It had felt so real. He and Jenny had been sleeping peacefully in their room until the door had been blasted open, the explosion waking them up quick. Kyle immediately told Jenny to hide in the bathroom then had grabbed a gun as the agents starting pouring in. He had dove for cover as the gunfire started and he had watched in horror as Jenny had gone down before she reached the bathroom door. Somehow he had managed to run out of the room, only to see the bodies of his friends. And Anna, his three year old sister whom he had adopted. After that had been a blur and the next thing he knew he had woke up.

He put the pudding cup down and grabbed his phone, knowing Darren was going to fuss at him, but he needed to talk to someone. And since Alex was currently AWOL, Darren was the only one Kyle could talk to. He tried not to think of the time as he listened to the ringing then Darren answered the phone.

"If you wanted sleep, you shouldn't have left your phone on," Kyle said before Darren could say anything. He shifted slightly in his seat, propping his feet up on the chair directly across from him.

"I leave my phone on because you have a habit of getting into trouble," Darren said then yawned. "Unless it's something urgent, I was busy."

"I wouldn't really call it urgent," Kyle said. "But it's causing a problem for me."

"You and Jenny get in another fight?" Darren asked. Kyle and Jenny had rushed into getting married. Kyle had only asked because she was on the verge of walking out of his life for good. He had started regretting the decision up until Jenny had gotten pregnant. Now he was trying his best to make this marriage work out. And after three months, they had grown closer as a couple. They still had their rough spots because their stubbornness was equal.

"Kinda," Kyle said, remembering what happened in his dream. "But it wasn't real and she got killed by the agents that blew up our door."

There was a pause. "What?" _Now _he was intrigued.

"It was a dream," Kyle said. "A very vivid one." After being scarred for life, he couldn't stand the sight of blood. That hadn't bothered him in the dream, but remembering it now was proving to be a problem and that pudding cup was no longer appetizing. "If dreams actually _do _mean something, then I believe the Agency is out to get me."

"They're always out to get you, that's nothing new," Darren said. "And it's probably not the first time you've had a dream like this."

"The dreams have been off and on for the last three months."

"The Agency has left you alone for three months," Darren said. "You're just paranoid. You think there's something more behind the quiet. Everything is a conspiracy against you. The Agency was around before you, lad. They were planning world domination long before you came around. They'll go on doing what they do without you. You're not essential to their plans-"

"I get it," Kyle said, cutting him off, perturbed. "When I sit still for too long, I can actually see them there. Which is the biggest problem because-"

"Wes never actually diagnosed you as cured," Darren said. "You want to talk about things like this, I suggest you make an appointment with him. I'm sure he'll go out of his way to help you. It's what he does. And he won't care if you wake him up before the sun rises."

"Wes isn't an expert with the Agency."

"Wes is an expert with your head though," Darren said then yawned again. "Call him." And without another word, he hung up on Kyle.

Kyle lowered the phone, glaring at it because he couldn't at Darren. He put it down then stood and threw the pudding cup away. He grabbed his phone and headed into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch then turned and the TV, drifting off as he listened to the news...

He woke up when Jenny was there, waking him up. He looked around, disoriented for a moment, and was glad he hadn't had another one of those dreams. He looked at Jenny, who was just wearing one of his shirts that came down to the middle of her thigh. His thoughts were distracted now just by her. He should have talked to her instead of waking Darren up.

"Breakfast is ready," Jenny said, stepping away from the couch. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. "And you need to take out the trash." She left the living room and headed for the kitchen.

Kyle got up and left the living room, seeing the trash bags near the door. He slipped some shoes on then grabbed the bags and headed outside. He walked over to the dumpster in the alley across the street then started back to the house, glancing at the car that pulled into the driveway. He walked up the steps to the front porch and turned back as the car came to a stop. The door opened and the person got out.

Alex.

Kyle didn't move for a moment, the affect of seeing Alex again settling in. He and Alex had once been a thing nearly a year before. They had been best friends for years. They had been close until Kyle had found out that Alex had been in love with him all this time. Kyle hadn't wanted anything to do with him after that. Then things changed and Kyle ended up giving in. And had admitted his love for Alex at Darren and Destinee's wedding. They had broken up because Alex's job with the FBI had essentially torn them apart. Alex's job had always been more important to him.

"Where've you been all this time?" Kyle asked as he walked down the steps and down the short path to where Alex was standing, that silly grin on his face that he always wore. "Not one phone call. Nothing."

"That works both ways," Alex said. "You could've called me, y'know." He closed the remaining distance between them. He glanced past Kyle at the house, which was actually a mansion, which Kyle had inherited from the man who raised him: Robert Worthington. The man who had founded the Agency and made Kyle's life a living hell. "Nice place."

"It looks better on the inside," Kyle said. He wasn't upset about Alex not keeping in touch. He was mostly just curious at where he had been this whole time. It wasn't like Alex to just pick up and leave. He always stuck around no matter who wanted him there. "Wanna come in?"

"I actually have some place to be," Alex said. "Just stopped by to say hi."

"You could've just called."

"Better to see you in person," Alex said. He had always made Kyle uncomfortable with those types of innuendos. It hadn't bothered him while they were together, but Alex hadn't talked like that during that time. Because he had what he wanted. Was he trying to get that back?

Kyle shifted his weight from one foot to the other, knowing he was just letting their past get to him. Kyle was married now and he knew Alex wouldn't try to mess that up. "Sure you don't wanna come in?" he asked. He remembered the state his wife had been in. She wasn't dressed for company. He cleared his throat. "Maybe you _should _go."

"That was fast."

"What?" Kyle was confused.

"Invite, then instantly rude," Alex said. "The bad boy attitude's hot, but you don't have to be rude."

"I wasn't trying to be rude."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just..." Kyle hesitated a moment, glancing back at the house before looking back at Alex. "Jenny isn't dressed."

"Jenny?" Alex asked. He knew Jenny, so he wasn't questioning that. Kyle lifted his left hand to show the ring on his finger and Alex nodded his head in understanding. "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks," Kyle said. It wasn't really genuine because Alex's congrats hadn't sounded genuine. And Alex picked up on that tone.

"Sorry." Alex's famous word.

"You knew we were done with."

Alex lifted his hands. "I wasn't trying-"

"You get to whatever you need to," Kyle said, taking a few steps back to show that this conversation was over. He had a habit of letting Alex get to him. Which was how he had fallen for him. "We could always meet up later. Have a drink. Talk." About what, he had no idea. But, talking was always the easiest with Alex. He couldn't even talk to Jenny the way he could talk to Alex.

"Later tonight," Alex said. "I'll call you." He grinned. "It's a date." Kyle rolled his eyes at him as Alex turned and headed back to his car. Kyle turned and went inside.

Jenny was standing in the kitchen doorway when he walked in. "Alex is back," Kyle said, though knew she wouldn't be excited about that. Darren had the theory that, as an FBI agent, Alex was going to one day turn against Kyle and throw him behind bars. Jenny had started to have that same opinion.

"Did he say where he's been?" she asked as Kyle walked past her and into the kitchen. Anna was at the table eating already. He slid into the seat beside her, not answering his wife. "Kyle."

"He didn't say," Kyle said, looking over at her. "But, he might mention it when I see him later tonight." He looked forward. "We're gonna hang out."

Jenny sat down at the table across from him. She knew most of the details of his and Alex's past, so he understood why she was looking at him the way she was now. He met her gaze. "It's over between us," he assured her. "Nothing's gonna happen."

She looked like she believed him because she looked away and started eating.

If only he could keep his word.

* * *

They met up at a bar later that evening. Alex paid for the drinks and they found themselves a booth in the corner of the dark bar. People were partying all around them, but the booth was made so quiet conversations could be made without the disturbance.

"So," Kyle said, looking at Alex expectantly. "Where've you been the last three months?"

"Working," Alex replied. "They sent me to California for a while. It's a relief to work cases that have nothing to do with the Agency." He and Kyle had met because the FBI had put Alex into the Agency undercover. Alex had become the Agency Expert and was always called on for those types of cases.

"I thought you enjoyed those cases," Kyle said since Alex never stopped trying to find ways of getting Kyle out from under the Agency's control.

"Things have gotten quiet."

"You're not the only one suspicious about that."

"Everyone expects you to be suspicious about it," Alex said with a grin. "You don't have to be. There hasn't been any Agency activity here in Chicago in months."

"That what you had to get to earlier?"

Alex nodded his head. "Plus, I'm transferring back to Chicago," he said, his eyes meeting Kyle's as if this decision was a very important leap in his life. "You'll be seeing more of me now."

"That'll make Darren happy," Kyle said sarcastically. He couldn't help but wonder how Darren would react to Alex being back. But, he probably just wouldn't care.

"I don't plan on seeing more of Darren," Alex said. He had always been afraid of Darren. That fear had been lessened during the time Kyle and Alex had been dating because Darren had pretty much accepted it even though he hadn't liked it. Darren was a tough cookie, but deep down, Kyle's happiness mattered to him.

"So," Alex said after a short silence. "You and Jenny, huh?"

"Yeah," Kyle said with a nod.

"How'd that happen?"

"Spur of the moment," Kyle said, staring down at his beer. "I'd do anything to keep some people in my life."

"What if we hadn't broken up?" Alex asked. "But my job still pulled me away? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Kyle looked at Alex. "My relationship with Jenny has always been different than me and you-"

"So you wouldn't have done anything to get me to stay."

"Guess I didn't love you that much."

Alex looked away and Kyle felt guilty for even hurting him that much. He didn't want to admit the fact that part of him _still _loved Alex, but he couldn't think about that because he was married and happy with Jenny now. He didn't want to mess that up.

"This conversation took a bad turn," Kyle said into the silence.

"My fault," Alex said, looking back at him. He didn't say sorry this time.

The conversation went on after that and ended up somehow about Kyle's dream. Alex listened closely and didn't have much to say about it, but Kyle just felt better talking to someone who actually cared. He could never get anywhere with Darren. It was rare that Darren had some heartfelt moment like Alex always had.

Alex drove Kyle home later that night. There were no lights on in the house, so Kyle knew Jenny hadn't waited up for him. He thanked Alex for the ride then got out and headed for the door, stopping on the porch when Alex said his name.

"Thanks for tonight," Alex said. "I haven't hung out with anyone in a long time. I really needed that."

"No friends in California?"

"No one that could ever match up to you."

"Alex..."

Alex walked up the steps to stand directly in front of Kyle. He knew he needed to back away, but he stayed right where he was. "I'm not trying to screw anything up with you and Jenny," Alex said honestly. "But you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Then why didn't you ever call?" Kyle asked and realized now that he _was _upset that he hadn't heard from Alex for three months.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Alex's lips were suddenly against his own and Kyle found himself returning it. This was the way it always was with Alex. Alex had some sort of hold over Kyle that would probably always be there. Alex backed him up against the door, rattling the hinges and never breaking the kiss.

This was getting out of hand.

And crossing into dangerous territory.

Kyle broke the kiss and pushed Alex away from him. "I think you should go," he said without meeting Alex's eyes. He couldn't or else he'd lose control again.

"It's still here."

Kyle forced himself to look at Alex. "What?" he asked though he felt that he already knew the answer.

"The attraction."

"Go," Kyle said more forceful this time. He stepped away from the door, opening it behind him. "Talk to you tomorrow." He turned and went inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

_Kyle was sleeping peacefully when he heard the bedroom door creak open. He opened his eyes and turned his head, but he was alone on the bed. He looked around for Jenny, but she was nowhere in sight. He sat up slightly when he saw Alex crawling into his bed but Alex pushed him back down. Kyle opened his mouth to protest, but Alex silenced him with a kiss._

_It felt way too real to be a dream and part of Kyle was rejecting the fact that he _knew _this was just a dream. He was giving in too easily, feeling Alex press against him and move in all the right ways. After a moment Alex rolled them over for Kyle to take over._

_And he did._

When Kyle woke up, he saw that he had woke Jenny up also. His heart was pounding in a different way and he hoped beyond anything that he hadn't moaned out Alex's name in his sleep. He couldn't read anything from Jenny's expression.

"You okay?" Jenny asked. She didn't sound too worried. Which made him worry that he _had _said something.

Kyle nodded his head, though he was far from okay. "Yeah," he stuttered. He laid back down, his back to her and tried to calm his thoughts.

It was a long time before he went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO; The Lies**

Kyle woke up the next morning with Jenny pressed up against him, her back to his chest. He had his arm around her but now he was lightly moving his fingers up and down her arm. He stared at the back of her head, trying not to think about his dream last night. If he thought about it, she would surely ask him what was bothering him and how could he tell her something like that? _Oh, yeah, nothing's going on between me and Alex, but last night I had a VERY vivid dream of us in bed together..._She might tell him it was just a meaningless dream, but she would never forgive him for it. He knew he should tell her, but then he would have to admit that he had kissed Alex back last night. And had enjoyed it.

He let out a long sigh, burying his face in her blonde hair. He breathed in her scent, telling himself that this was where he belonged. With her. He loved her. She was his soul mate. True, they had had to grow into the love because they had jumped into marriage when he wasn't ready and he had regretted it, but after three months of marriage, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He placed his hand on her stomach. The reason he had decided to make them work was because she was pregnant. Otherwise, they would have gotten a divorce a long time ago.

Jenny stirred in her sleep, her shoulder bumping against his cheek. He lifted his head as she woke, rolling over onto her back and looking at him with a sleepy expression but a beautiful smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back. And feel insanely guilty for what he was keeping from her.

He had told her nothing would happen and lied. How could he live with himself after that?

He needed someone to talk to, but the only one he could talk to was Alex and that wouldn't do.

"Good morning," Jenny said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Did you sleep good?" She was clearly worried since she had gotten the feeling that his dream had bothered him last night.

"I slept better than I thought I would," Kyle said, the honesty just falling from his lips. He caressed her cheek. "I don't want to talk about it." Despite how he wanted to be, honesty just wasn't his policy.

"Then we won't talk about it," Jenny said, letting it go rather easily. He should wonder about that, but he wasn't going to worry about it. She was respecting his wishes. "What's the agenda for today?"

"Alex wanted to see me about something," Kyle said, lying with ease. Why was that so easy? And why didn't he feel guilty about it? Was there any clue on his face that she could see? She _should _be suspicious of him, but she trusted him too much.

Way too much for her own good.

"Did he tell you what?" Jenny asked. Now there was a slight suspicious tone. And only because she was worried Alex was building a case against him, no doubt. She didn't have to say that for Kyle to know what she was thinking.

"He'll tell me when I see him," Kyle said then rolled out of bed. He headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower then got dressed and headed downstairs.

Jenny was making breakfast when he came down. Anna was sitting at the table, doodling in one of the many coloring books Darren had gotten for her. Darren spoiled that toddler more than anyone else. Anna definitely brought out the softie side in Darren.

Kyle slid into a seat at the table, slightly nervous about the day ahead of him. He didn't know if Alex would be working or not, but was still planning on seeing him today. If only to talk about what had happened last night and to make sure there wasn't a repeat. Then Kyle would be able to get on with his life without this hanging over his head.

"You okay?" Jenny asked as she set a plate of food down in front of him. "You seem a bit jumpy." She got him some coffee. A beverage he had only recently started enjoying.

"I'm fine," Kyle said, grabbing his fork. He started eating, trying to get his mind to focus, but it was just everywhere at once.

"If you're fine," Jenny said, sitting down at the table across from him. "stop trying to eat your coffee with your fork."

Kyle looked down and saw that his fork was in his coffee. He pulled the fork out and looked down at his food, wiping the fork off before he stuck it in his eggs. He ate in silence, but could feel Jenny watching him the whole time.

"Kyle."

He looked up from his food and saw Jenny's hard stare on him. He looked away then finished his food. He took his plate to the sink then left the kitchen, hearing Jenny calling out for him as he headed for the door.

"Don't walk out on me," Jenny said, causing Kyle to stop at the door. "What happened with Alex last night? Whatever it was-"

"This has nothing to do with Alex," Kyle said, not turning toward her. He grabbed the doorknob then looked at her when she walked over and clasped her hand over his, preventing him from going out the door. "I'm fine!"

"You're definitely _not _fine," Jenny said. "If you had another dream-"

"Do you want me to call Wes?"

Jenny lowered her hand away from his. "You don't want to get this resolved?" she asked. So she just thought he was having more dreams about the Agency attacking him and his family. If only he was dreaming about that instead...

"It doesn't mean anything," Kyle said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he pulled the door open. He wasn't surprised to see Alex's car pulling in. "I've gotta go."

Jenny grabbed his arm before he stepped out. "If you won't talk to me, just talk to someone, at least," she said. "Even if it has to be Alex."

"I thought-"

"Alex has helped you before," Jenny said then kissed him and headed back to the kitchen.

Kyle watched her go, knowing she was right. Alex had saved his life more times than Darren had. Alex would hate himself the second he put Kyle in danger. Which was why it was ridiculous to think that Alex might turn against him and throw him in prison. That would be out of character for Alex.

He looked forward and walked outside, letting the door swing closed behind him. He headed down the steps, seeing that it looked like it was about to rain outside. He walked over to Alex's side of the car, standing there as Alex rolled down the window.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked even though this was easier than him going out in search of him. "I said last night-"

"That we could talk today," Alex finished. He propped his arm on the door, nodding toward the passenger's side. "Get in."

Kyle hesitated and Alex had the expression on his face that said he _knew _Kyle wasn't going to refuse. Kyle cursed under his breath as he walked around the car and got in. He shouldn't be doing this and knew they could only get in more trouble.

Alex rolled the window back up then pulled off the property and headed down the street. Kyle kept his eyes out the window, ignoring Alex's suggestion to buckle up. Kyle survived Darren's crazy driving. He didn't need a seat belt with a normal driver like Alex.

"Are you gonna be this quiet the whole time?" Alex asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

Kyle shrugged his shoulder then looked at Alex. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked.

Alex paused for a long moment. "Anywhere?" He strung the word out as he glanced around the street they were driving through right now.

Kyle rolled his eyes with a shake of his head as he looked back out the window. "Then, yes, I _am _going to be this quiet the whole time," he said.

"That's not very quiet."

Kyle glared at him.

"If you want to talk about last night, just say something about it," Alex said, pulling over and parking the car. He turned to Kyle. "It's weighing on your mind, I can tell."

"It's not bothering you?"

"Why the hell would it bother _me?" _Alex asked, pointing at himself. "I started it. I've been wanting to do that for the last three months. Well, longer than that. Ever since we broke up."

"You can just do whatever you want whenever you feel like it," Kyle said. "There's something called staying faithful to my wife. Which I plan on keeping."

"You must not want that too bad because you kissed me back."

"What else would you have expected from me?"

"Giving me physical pain, maybe?" Alex asked. "The first time I ever kissed you, you threw a book at me, remember?"

Kyle nodded his head, but kept thinking about the second time they had kissed. They had both been drunk in Russia and Kyle had kissed Alex. That had been the night before Kyle took over the Moscow Agency and then lost it.

"Did Jenny ask about last night?" Alex asked.

Kyle shook his head. "She thinks I'm dreaming about more agents," he said before he could stop himself. He looked away from Alex quickly.

Alex didn't say anything for a while, letting that one mull over for a moment. "What _have _you been dreaming about?" he asked.

"Please don't make me go into detail."

"Oh my god!"

Kyle placed both hands over his face then lowered them and looked at Alex. "OK, first off, that didn't need to be the reaction," he said. "And second..." He trailed off, not knowing where he was even going with this. "I'd rather dream about agents."

"Ouch," Alex said, though he didn't seem to be hurt by Kyle's words. "I'm flattered that you dream about me." _Of course! _"Not gonna lie, I've dreamed about you countless-"

"_Don't _need to know this," Kyle said then fumbled with the door for a moment before he got it open. He got out of the car then headed down the sidewalk, away from Alex. But, as expected, Alex was following after him, hurrying his pace until they were walking side by side.

"The conversation may have taken a bad turn-"

"May have taken?" Kyle asked, looking over at him. "You're an idiot."

"You know you wouldn't change me."

"On the contrary..."

"OK, _that _hurts."

Kyle slowed his pace to a stop then turned to Alex. "I'm not gonna lie to you," he said. "You came back at a bad time. If it was any other time. If I wasn't married...Then, yes, I would go along with whatever you want to do."

"Seriously?" Alex seemed shocked about this.

"Yeah," Kyle said with a nod. "Don't act so surprised. It's exactly what I did right before we started going out."

Alex took a step closer. "So, if Jenny wasn't in your life right now," he said. "I could do this." One hand on the back of Kyle's neck, he pulled them against each other, their foreheads touching. Kyle was surprised he hadn't just kissed him.

"Since I'm standing here like a statue, this is fine," Kyle said. "We're not sharing an intimate moment. It just looks like you're giving me advice." He wasn't going to admit that his heart had skipped a beat and was now pounding against his chest standing so close to Alex. How could Alex always do this to him?

Alex tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Kyle's neck, lightly grazing his nose against Kyle's. "When does it start to become an intimate moment?" he asked.

"When I start participating," Kyle said, meeting Alex's eyes. By doing that, he was already participating. "I won't do this to Jenny. You can't ask me-"

"I'm not asking you to do anything," Alex said. "You're the one that's worried you're gonna end up cheating on her."

"Because you're pulling me in."

"Am I?" Alex asked, clasping both hands behind Kyle's head. Their bodies were only inches from being pressed together.

And just like that, Kyle's dream last night came back to him. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Alex's body fit against his. Pressing against him in all of the right places. Alex had known the right places to touch and then had allowed him to take over. To give him the choice to stay or leave.

He should have run away, dream or not.

Dreams didn't have a deeper meaning.

Kyle was suddenly grabbing Alex by the shirt and shoving him back against the building. Alex smacked against the bricks and opened his mouth, but didn't have time to say anything. Kyle was kissing him, holding him against the wall with his body.

Alex was the one to stop it now, his hands gripping Kyle's shirt just as tightly though. Their eyes met, silence passing between them, then Kyle backed off.

"That was all you," Alex said quietly but Kyle heard every word. "Jenny doesn't have to know."

"And she never will," Kyle said, resisting the urge to say 'duh!' He shouldn't even be thinking about doing this. They were talking about an affair as if it wouldn't have major consequences if Jenny ever found out. Neither of them were worried about that. Why?

"I gotta go," Kyle said then turned and walked off without looking back.


End file.
